<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your arms, i’ll find home by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878687">in your arms, i’ll find home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego deadpans a look at Klaus. “You risked getting caught and going to jail for a scarf?” He asked in complete disbelief. He couldn’t believe Klaus could do something so foolish, then again, doing idiotic things was Klaus’ forte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your arms, i’ll find home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>diego x klaus shenanigans ensue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego’s finger absentmindedly trailed over the cold rim of his bottle that was perched in his hand. It filled with lukewarm beer that he’s been chugging down since their arrival at the rundown bar. The bitter taste of it chisels down his throat, causing a settling warmth to spread throughout his body. </p><p>The low sound of some cheesy pop song plays through the overhead speakers, the loud rancorous clamor of the patrons conversation drowns out the timbre of the song playing, but not enough for Klaus to stop singing along to it. </p><p>Diego sighs deeply in annoyance as he turns his head, giving his brother a narrowed and pointed look. Klaus was obnoxiously mimicking the lyrics, muttering incoherently under his breath whenever he didn’t know the words as he nodded his head and tapped his foot against the floor in a staccato rhythm. </p><p>“Would you knock it off? The song’s already annoying enough. You singing along to it is just making it worse.” Diego grumbles in a snarky response, displaying his distaste for his brother’s quasi karaoke. </p><p>Klaus only rolled his eyes at his brother’s grouchy behavior, having grown accustomed to his very sardonic and bilious attitude. It was an idiosyncrasy of his that develop as he grew older. When they were kids, he wasn’t the stoic and snideful grouch like he is currently. </p><p>“You know, when most people get drunk they’re nice and have fun. You’re just a grump through and through.” Klaus avers, shaking his head at his brother. </p><p>Diego scoffs in offense at his brother’s assessment of him. “One, I’m not drunk. It’s beer, shitty beer at that so it’s kinda hard to get a buzz from it. Two, if you’re so bothered by my grumpy attitude why don’t you leave? I didn’t ask you to come anyway. I was fine sitting here by myself.” </p><p>He’s been seated in this stool for nearly five hours, only chugging down this one bottle of beer that was now halfway full. He came here earlier, deciding it was the perfect place for him to sulk and wallow in his misery. </p><p>Earlier tonight, he and Eudora got into an argument. They usually fought every now and then, mostly because of something Diego said or did. They were both stubborn and hot-heated (him more than her), which resulted into them bickering on occasions. Some arguments were over the simplest of things while others held more importance and weight.</p><p>Tonight’s was the latter. </p><p>This was the first time he’s seen her that angry at him. The way she looked at him with disgust and disappointment all embroiled into one made Diego’s stomach churn. Her words were vitriolic and venomous as she chided him yet again for his careless and selfish behavior. </p><p>He understood her anger as the points she was making were valid, but at that time he had let his emotions and stubbornness overpower him. He argued back, knowing that she was right about everything. </p><p>He gave a rebuttal of his own for every berating statement that she made, their words of aggression bounced back and forth between them, each reciprocating their own chastising arguments of defense as their voices grew louder and louder with each breath that they took.</p><p>He’s the one that ultimately takes it too far, stepping over the line of regret. His eyes widen when he realizes the words when they inadvertently slip off of his tongue, he expresses his deepest regrets and attempts to apologize to Eudora for his mistake.  <br/>
<br/>
But she only shakes her head and steps away from him when he tries to reach out to touch her.</p><p>His heart crumbled and nearly shattered into a million pieces. </p><p>“Find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” She had told him before turning around and making her way into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaving him standing there completely dumbfounded and aghast. <br/>
<br/>
He decided to come to the bar to think while he tried to figure out a place of where he was going to be sleeping tonight. He didn’t have a lot of options. After they officiated the status of their relationship, Diego moved out of his shabby one bedroom apartment and was currently co-habituating with Eudora in her loft. <br/>
<br/>
For a brief moment he considers going home and spending a few nights there just until Eudora cools off and let’s him come back. </p><p>But he quickly dismissed that idea as soon as it comes to him, deciding that he didn’t have the energy to deal with his berating father. He moved out of the house for a reason, the last thing he wanted to do was be back at a place that consisted of nothing but bad memories. </p><p>The only option was a motel; he didn’t have enough money for anything fancy so he settled for the rugged motel rooms that’s a few minutes away from his and Eudora’s place.</p><p>It would do for now. <br/>
<br/>
He didn’t even intend on spending the remainder of his night with his brother. On the walk over here, he saw Klaus running in the opposite direction down the street, his wild curls blowing against the wind, his mischievous giggles ricocheting through the air. Chasing him down the street, was a man who was shouting vulgar profanities and obscenities as he clamored for Klaus to give back his items that he’d stolen from his store. <br/>
<br/>
Diego contemplated on intervening. He had already had a rough night, he knew that dealing with his brother would only further add onto the stress along with unwarranted annoyance that Diego wasn’t necessarily in the mood for. </p><p>Much to his initial trepidation, he gives in and crosses the street. Before he could even reach to where they where the guy curses loudly as he stopped running. He crouched over, panting loudly as he attempted to catch his breath. </p><p>The guy gives Diego a wary look of exhaustion, feeling defeated before turning around to make his way back into the store. <br/>
<br/>
Diego shakes his head as he walks down the street, following the direction Klaus had ran down just a few seconds ago. He’s about to turn a corner down the alleyway when Klaus jumps out and yelled a startled shriek when he sees Diego. <br/>
<br/>
“Jesus fucking Christ, Klaus!” Diego scolds, holding his hand over his ears that felt as if they were throbbing in pain. “What the hell are you screaming like a psycho for?” </p><p>Klaus placed his hand over his heart trying to steady its current rapid beating. “Sorry, I thought you were that guy. Where is he anyway? Did he follow you down here?” He questioned, craning his neck to peek a look around the corner. </p><p>“No, he got tired and went back to his store.” Diego explained in which Klaus exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Diego gives his brother a scolding look of disapproval.</p><p>“You need to stop stealing anyway. Your sticky fingers are gonna send you back to jail if you get caught again.” He forewarned in caution, recalling Klaus’ numerous arrests for stealing.  </p><p>Klaus seemed unscathed and unfathomed by the threats and shrugged a shoulder. He smirks impishly as he reaches inside the pockets of the faux fur oversized jacket that he was wearing, revealing a black and blue patterned scarf and a matching hat. He also had a few other clothing items stuffed inside of the coat’s pockets.  </p><p>Diego deadpans a look at Klaus. “You risked getting caught and going to jail for a <em>scarf</em>?” He asked in complete disbelief. He couldn’t believe Klaus could do something so foolish, then again, doing idiotic things was Klaus’ forte. <br/>
<br/>
He wraps the cotton fabric scarf around his neck and twirls around. “It’s called fashion. <em>You</em> wouldn’t know anything about that.” He rebuttals in a sarcastic, his nose scrunching up in a frown as he heeds in Diego’s current attire that consisted of all black clothing and black boots.</p><p>Diego rolls his eyes at his brother’s assessment and flips a middle finger up at him. </p><p>Klaus only smirks in response as he pulls the jacket further over his body.</p><p>“Besides, I needed something to keep me toasty. The winter’s at the shelter this time of year are treacherous.” He explains. </p><p>Diego feels guilt eating away at him upon hearing this. He was unaware that his brother was staying at a shelter. Last he heard, he checked into rehab again and had been there for quite sometime now.</p><p>Or at least that’s what Allison told him the last time they spoke. He must’ve escaped or checked himself out again.<br/>
<br/>
His expression and demeanor softens a bit. “Look, just be careful okay? I’m not in the academy anymore. I can’t bail you out of trouble whenever you decide to get sticky fingers and start looting.” <br/>
<br/>
“You aren’t in the academy anymore? Did you get kicked out?”</p><p>Diego rolls his eyes in annoyance again, deciding not to further indulge in this conversation. “Bye, Klaus.” <br/>
<br/>
“Wait, hey, where are you going?” Klaus yells as he runs after him. Diego continued to walk down the street, only momentarily glancing over his shoulder to look at him. </p><p>“To the bar.” </p><p>“Can I come?”</p><p>“No!” He says, stopping mid-gait to turn around and fully glance at him. “You’re supposed to be working towards sobriety remember? You coming with me to a bar is like me giving you permission to drink. That’s not happening.” </p><p>Klaus pouted as he folded his arms beneath his chest. He looked like a petulant child. “I won’t drink, I swear.” <br/>
<br/>
“No.” Diego declares adamantly, shaking his head. </p><p>“Diegoooo.” He whines. </p><p>“Klaus.” <br/>
<br/>
Klaus’ relentless nagging and pleading was a result of Diego finally conceding and giving in. He forewarned Klaus in an authoritative tone that he was forbidden to drink anything. They’ve been here for a while and surprisingly, Klaus had yet to touch a drink. </p><p>“I was in dire need of company. Besides, you looked sad tonight and I didn’t want you to be alone. Speaking of, you wanna talk about what’s got you so upset?” </p><p>Diego shook his head, rejecting his brother’s offering. He wasn’t too keen on vocalizing and expressing his feelings, rather choosing to internalize and compartmentalize them instead. The argument with Eudora did upset him but talking about it would only add on to the pain that he was already feeling. </p><p>“It’s nothing. I just had a long night.” He simply says, shrugging a shoulder.</p><p>“Diego, my emotionally suppressed brother one day you’re gonna have to open up to people. Internalizing all of that isn’t healthy.” Klaus tuts, shaking his head as he pats a hand against Diego’s shoulder. </p><p>“Whatever.” He mutters, shrugging Klaus’ hand off of his shoulder. </p><p>He drinks the remainder of his beer and sets the empty bottle down onto the counter. He stands to his feet, shrugging his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. “I’m going to the bathroom. Don’t try anything while I’m gone.” </p><p>Klaus hold up a hand, “I’ll be a good boy.” </p><p>He gives Klaus a hesitant look before eventually turning around to head towards the direction of the bathroom. He hopes Klaus keeps to his word and stays out of trouble while he’s gone. He’d been doing good all night hasn’t showed any interest in drinking. Diego genuinely hopes his brother maintains his current sobriety. </p><p>After using the restroom, Diego returns back to the front entrance of the bar. As he’s walking back he hears the sounds of loud yelling. He hears the familiarizing sound of Klaus’ voice in the midst of the loud clamor. </p><p>Cursing lowly under his breath, Diego hastens his footsteps to go asses the cause of the commotion. </p><p>“What’s going on?” He questioned as he approached Klaus who was currently being sized up by a guy that was twice both of their sizes and was covered in tattoos that were visible from the all black tank top that he was wearing. </p><p>“Diego, hi nice of you to join us.” Klaus smiled wryly as he gestured a hand towards the guy. “I was just trying to tell this meat head here that-”</p><p>“Who are you calling meat head?” The guy snarls, taking a step closer towards Klaus.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Diego steps in between both of them and settles a hand on Klaus’ shoulder, giving him a warning look. “Let’s just calm down alright? Whatever he said he probably didn’t mean it so let’s just forget about it.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego turned his back towards the guy in favor of facing his brother. He grabs ahold of Klaus’ arm and began to pull him along in the direction towards the door until the feeling of someone roughly grabbing onto his arm caused him to quickly turn around. </p><p>“I’m not done talking yet!” The guy argues, the grip of his fingers holding onto Diego’s arm tightens. <br/>
<br/>
Diego snarls a bewildered look at him before shoving his hand off of his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I am. And if you want to keep that hand I advise you to not touch me again or else I snap it half.” He started to turn around to make his exit only to be stopped yet again by the guy grabbing onto his arm. </p><p>Having had enough, Diego quickly turns around in a fluid motion. His agility and deft combating skills were in tact and suave as he managed to grab ahold of the guy’s hand and started to behind it backwards. </p><p>“Argh!” He winced in pain, cursing under his breath as he attempted to swing at Diego. </p><p>The clenched missed Diego’s face by a few inches as his reflexes kicked in and he dodged the hit. “Wrong move.”</p><p>His foot winds back and kicks the guy in the shin causing him to groan in pain and tumble down to the floor. Diego bends his fingers back further and crouched down to lean his face closer to the guy’s. <br/>
<br/>
“I told you not to touch me.” He whispered lowly through clenched teeth.</p><p>The sound of the guy screeching in pain is loud and rings in Diego’s ears. He pulls at the guy’s fingers, bending them back a few more inches before he finally releases his grip. He shoved at the guy’s shoulder, sending him falling backwards onto the floor. <br/>
<br/>
“Hell yeah! Don’t fuck with my brother or he’ll kick your ass!” Klaus exclaims loudly from behind Diego. </p><p>The guy must’ve had a group of friends that were present and had witnessed the whole ordeal because as soon as Diego pushes the guy onto the floor, a crowd of people, all resembling the guy in height and tattoo coverages, suddenly approach them yelling loudly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- </p><p>“We need to take you to the hospital.” Klaus says, in between groans as he tosses Diego’s arm around his shoulder. His body’s slouching against Klaus’ tiny body, who was currently holding him upright as they stumbled down the street. </p><p>“I’m not going to a hospital. It’s just a little cut, I’ll be fine.” Diego strains a groan, his hand clutching his stomach as he began to double over in pain. The little cut might’ve been deeper than he initially presumed. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and his shirt was drenched and sticky with his blood. <br/>
<br/>
The guy’s friend’s blade must’ve struck and dug harder into his skin than Diego thought. </p><p>“Little?” Klaus scoffs, wrapping his arms tighter around Diego’s waist as he began to sway, his footsteps becoming more and more unbalanced. “You were stabbed!” <br/>
<br/>
Diego bit roughly on his bottom lip to keep from whimpering out in pain. “Yeah, well, at least I fought all of those guys off.” He mutters in rebuttal. </p><p>Using his deft combat skills he managed to fight on the group of guys by himself, while Klaus stood off to the side. His years of training with Reginald made it easy for Diego to take down the group of men. He alternated back and forth between each of them, punching and kicking until they were all defeated. </p><p>Sometime during all of this, while his attention was diverted elsewhere for a brief moment one of the guys managed to pull out a swiss blade and quickly strike Diego in the lower torso in one swift motion. <br/>
<br/>
The pain caught him by surprise and caused him to stumble a bit but he maintained his composure and preserved through the fight. </p><p>Diego’s suddenly feeling lightheaded and his eyes start to flutter. His body goes slack and limp against Klaus’ resulting into Klaus nearly falling over. </p><p>“Diego! You need to go to the hospital.” </p><p>“N-No, I’m fine I promise.” He says before he’s falling to the ground, the sound of Klaus screaming his name is the last thing he hears before he hits the pavement. </p><p>- </p><p>“I think he’s waking up now!” He hears someone whisper loudly. The attempt and futile attempt at the hushed statement made it easy for Diego to detect the voice of belonging to his brother. </p><p>Groaning softly as he blinks his eyes open, he squints and shields a hand over his eyes at the sudden bright luminescence that shone throughout the room. He hears machines beeping and whirring and when he finally comes to, he realizes that he’s in a hospital laying down and hooked up to a machine. </p><p>Sitting in a chair athwart from him is Klaus who greets him with a wide smile and a wave. <br/>
<br/>
“Finally. I thought you were dead over there you were asleep for so long.” </p><p>Diego rolls his eyes as he pulls his body upright onto the bed, propping himself up against the fluffy pillow that was placed behind his back. He massages his temples that were aching excruciatingly in pain. <br/>
<br/>
“How’d I get here?” Diego questions, looking down at the IV needles that were placed in his arms.</p><p>He also notices a sharp pain in his abdomen and when he pulls his shirt up there’s a row of stitches holding the pieces of his maimed skin together. The skin around it is raw and kinda red from irritation. </p><p>“I called that lady friend of yours. Uh, Eudora? I think that was her name?” Klaus stands up from his seated position in the chair and started to mindlessly rummage through the hospital drawers.</p><p>“I found her contact in your phone; she was the person that you talked to the most so I called and told her what happened and where we were and she came to help. Ooh,” He found a drawer full of tonsil sticks and syringes. He continued to nosily prod and snoop through the drawers, but all Diego was focused on was Eudora. </p><p>“E-Eudora? Where is she? What did she say?” He inquired hastily, insistently bombarding his brother with questions as he was desperate to know the current whereabouts of Eudora. <br/>
<br/>
If she was still here then maybe she wasn’t still upset with him about their argument earlier. </p><p>“She’s-” Before Klaus could complete the rest of his sentence, Eudora’s suddenly walking inside of the room. “Right here.” </p><p>The sound of her heels clicking against the hard tiles of the floor echoes with each step that she takes. She’s carrying a tray of coffee and has a bag in her hand. Her eyes meet Diego’s for a brief second, her expression was undetectable making it hard for him to gauge. </p><p>She turns to Klaus handing him a coffee and a bagel sandwich that she pulls from inside of the bag. “I hope sesame’s okay that’s all they had downstairs.” <br/>
<br/>
“It’s perfectly fine. Thank you.” He unravels the plastic wrap from around the sandwich before taking a large bite out of it. He shifts his gaze back and for to between Eudora and Diego noticing the weird tension between them. </p><p>“I’m gonna go walk around for a bit.” He says, making his departure moments later. He wanted to give them privacy to talk. </p><p>Diego’s eyes linger up at Eudora as she stood across from him. She sighs softly, running her hands through her frilly curls as she purses her lips together. She turns around so that she’s fully facing him. </p><p>She’s quiet as she stands there, looking, assessing him. </p><p>She slides her hands in the front of her pockets as she begins to walk over to him. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She says softly and Diego feels his heart lurching at this.</p><p>She sits down at the edge of the bed and tucks one of her legs beneath her as she turns towards him. “When your brother called and said that you had gotten hurt and passed out I thought-” She shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut, unable to finish the sentence. </p><p>The thought alone of something to Diego terrified her deeply. He feels guilty for her worrying. He was always doing something that inadvertently causing her pain. </p><p>He reaches down and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’m okay, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” He assures her softly. </p><p>Eudora shakes her head as she opens her eyes to look at him. Sadness lingers heavily in her pupils, a forlorn frown settles upon her face. </p><p>“I thought I lost you, Diego. I was so scared that you leaving tonight after the fight would be the last time I ever saw you and I-I felt so fucking terrified.” Tears are gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her bottom lip quivers as her voice trembles on the precipice of her crying. <br/>
<br/>
He moves closer to her, not caring about the pain that was shooting through his body. His hand reaches out and grabs ahold of her face. Diego cradles her face within grasp, gently pulling her head up so that they’re at eye level. His thumb wipes away a single tear that fell from her eye. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I’m the one that fucked up, Dora. I-I-I said something so stupid and I feel so shitty about it. You’re the most important person to me in this entire world. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” He confesses deeply, leaning his forehead against hers as his lips rested atop of the bridge of her nose.</p><p>He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her body as he ravished in the embrace, in the feeling of <em>her</em>. </p><p>“I love you.” He states, simply, the words holding so much meaning. He pulls back from the hug just far enough so that he could look into her eyes again. “And I’m sorry.” </p><p>Eudora’s heart swells in enamor at his sentiments. All of their earlier issues suddenly seem unimportant and irrelevant. All that matter was that he was safe and here in her arms. That’s all she could ask for. </p><p>“I love you too.” She whispers softly, smiling as she leans forward and brushes her lips against his. Their mouths meet halfway in a feverish kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck, hands curling through the hair on the nape as she ravished in the taste of his lips. </p><p>A raffish whistle and someone whooping in the background causes them to pull apart. Klaus is standing in the doorway, smirking, while he munched down on his food. </p><p>“I see the two love birds made up.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego’s cheeks flushed in chagrin. “Shut up, Klaus.” </p><p>Eudora chuckles and leans forward to peck Diego’s lips once more. “I’m gonna go tell the doctor that you’re awake so you can sign yourself out. Klaus, you wanna come over? You can stay the night.” She suggested in which Klaus gasped happily and smiled widely. </p><p>“A sleepover?” <br/>
<br/>
She shrugged. “If you want.”</p><p>“I would love to! I used to try to have sleepover with Diego when we were kids now I finally get the chance to.” He walked over to where Diego was and threw his arms around his body, pulling him into a hug. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Great.” Diego mutters although inwardly the idea of spending night with Eudora and Klaus didn’t actually seem all <em>that</em> bad. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fin.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>